Wait for me
by pandalove666
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER! I give away far too much,so if you haven't read the manga take my advice and RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!-This is my own lil version of what happens with Naruto n Hinata after Pein attacks Hinata. It's written from Hinata's point of view.
1. I'm not leaving

**I REPEAT MAJOR SPOILER DON'T RISK IT! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!!!!!! **

Naruto lay trapped on the ground; Pein was standing over him explaining why he was doing what he was doing, why he thought killing all these people would create a better world. I tried to hold back for as long as I believed Naruto wasn't in danger that he could save himself, as I didn't want to be a burden to him. It was hard to stay back, with that sicko trying to justify what he's done. Trying to hurt my Naruto!

Knifes came down into Naruto, my heart stopped beating. Pein explained that the knifes weren't there to hurt him, but just to keep him in place. That was it. I knew I didn't stand a chance against Pein. I knew this was probably the end of me, but I wasn't going to just stand there while that monster killed the man I love!

I leaped into the air behind Pein, Naruto's eyes jumped up to me. He wasn't relieved, he was worried maybe even angry. But I didn't have time to think about the meaning behind his stare. I punched Pein in the back of his head, with all the strength I had. He barely flinched, but he did move away from Naruto. I stood in front of Naruto, protecting him. I was ready to fight.

"Hinata get out of here! Pein's far too strong." Naruto warned me. I didn't answer at first; I kept my eyes on Pein. "Hinata"

"I know." I said firmly, still watching Pein. I caught his every movement with my Byakugan though he barely moved.

"Go, Hinata!" Naruto told me, his voice shaking.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Hinata, there's nothing you can do; he's too skilled for you." Why did everyone still think I was weak? I train every chance I get, I do it all for him and he still can't see.

"I know." I admitted despite myself. Pein suddenly laughed from across the distance. "But I can't just walk away. Save myself while you..."

I flinched at the thought.

"You have to." His voice softened slightly. I shook my head. Pein walked closer to us, my body tensed. "Hinata..."  
"NO!" I shouted all of a sudden. My throat burned it wasn't used to being used to this extent. I was going to have to tell him, so he could understand that I couldn't just walk away...

"Why?" He asked, anger returning to his voice.

"Because I-I love you!" There I said it. I didn't turn to see his reaction. "I always have, since we were at Academy. You mean so much to me. You made me believe I wasn't worthless, that I could be someone, like you. You gave me strength. I became who I am today so you could see me, respect me the way I respect you. You've sort of been my sensei over the years..." I laughed quietly then turned serious. "So you see I can't just walk away when the man I love is killed before my eyes."

Pein suddenly ran an attack at me, I only had a couple more seconds left before he reached me. "I'll gladly die for you."


	2. Exhibit A

Pein threw himself at me, I tried to doge but he was too quick. I felt my body break in several places, a shallow breath escaped through my lips. He jumped away from me, as I fell limply to the ground.

But I wasn't done yet, I struggled to my feet, never giving up not even when my legs gave way beneath me. I got straight back up and stood in my fighting position.

Pein seemed to think the whole think was hilarious. He looked at Naruto, I didn't. Pein stopped laughing, all humour gone. "Love is good, it creates sacrifice." He pointed at me as if I was exhibit A. "Sacrifice creates hate."

He came at me with more force. I still hadn't recovered from his last attack. I knew for certain this time I had no chance of getting out of the way. Blood poured from me, I wasn't sure from where but I could feel it. My eyes crammed shut, I tired to open them, my breath my caught in my throat. No! My death would be pointless if Pein still got his claws into Naruto. Tears spilled down my swollen cheeks. I limped over Pein's arm where he'd punched me in the stomach. He moved away, letting me fall.

I lay motionless, tears staining my face. I was waiting for the final blow, but Pein never made it to me. Naruto's anger over took him. My eyes were blurry, so I wasn't sure what was going on. All I saw was Pein fleeing from the clearing. What was he so afraid of?

I heard a deafening cry, a growl even. "Naruto..." I slipped off into sub consciousness.

I awoke all of a sudden, feeling stronger. I nearly banged my head into Sakura who was knelt beside me, healing me.

"Hinata..."

I searched desperately around; others were here with me, not watching me their eyes were on something else. I tried to stand to see what it was. But Sakura held me down, it wasn't till I pushed against her to stand that I understood. She was right; I was too weak to stand. My insides turned over themselves and I let out a weak cry.

Sakura seemed to understand my determination to stand, that she didn't get angry not even when I'd pushed her. I fell back on the ground. 'Get up' I told myself. 'You're alive, you need to keep fighting. Don't be weak Hinata.'

"Naruto-kun...?" I asked Sakura.

She nodded. "Don't worry about him, he's..."

'He's what...He's what?' I screamed in my head. I had to see what everyone was looking at. I had to know Naruto was alright.

I went to stand again, this time Sakura didn't stop me. But it didn't matter I landed right back on the ground anyway. My eyes wanted to cry, but UI held control of the tears that were ready to fall. I had to believe he was alive. I had o have faith, he deserved that.


	3. All out in the open

Darkness over took me. It wasn't till I opened my eyes that I realised I was still there, in the clearing. Naruto was there too, still on the ground like I remember. Pein was standing over him and I was also on the ground but further away from them. I lay, my eyes half open. Pein threw knifes down into different points of Naruto's body. 'Hang on...' I thought, 'haven't I already seen this?'

I looked as far as my eyes would let me, over to where Pein and Naruto were. I couldn't stand, Pein must of already of attacked me and yet I knew this was the moment that I jumped at Pein from behind. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better view of Pein, then I searched behind him and back at myself. 'What's going on?'

Pein made a hand movement and then Naruto's unnatural shriek soared through me, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes snapped open, as wide as they could go; fear and anger shook through me.

"Leave him alone!" But no one paid me any attention as I struggled to my feet, even though every muscle burned with each tiny pull. I ran at Pein ready to attack. But my body fell through him, as if he wasn't there. 'What?' I looked about myself, confused. Maybe he just moved really quickly that even my Byakugan didn't catch his movement. 'My Byakugan...?' Was I even using it?

Naruto shrieked again, his beautiful voice straining in a deep unnatural way.

"Naruto-kun" I ran towards him, jumping at Pein again. Again, it was like he wasn't there. I wedged myself between Pein and Naruto, my Byakugan definitely in gear. Everything seemed normal...

Suddenly Pein's arm was in my stomach, he'd punched me. That's what I had thought anyway but I as I went to catch my breath I realised there was no pain. I looked down at his arm and then in horror looked over my shoulder; his hand had gone right through me to Naruto! Was I there?

Naruto's shrieks died out, he stopped breathing. I ran to his side and knelt over him, I went to place my hand on his neck to feel if his heart was still beating, but my hand just went right through him to the ground beneath him. "Naruto..."

He lay peacefully...dead.

"NO Naruto!" I leaped forward in the hospital bed my hands pressed into my chest. Sweat and worry clear on my face. I stared at the other side of the room, my eyes wide and my breathing was trying to catch up to me.

"I think that's the loudest I've ever heard you talk"

I turned quickly towards where that familiar voice had come from. Sure enough, Naruto stood where the window should be with his back to me. I had to blink a couple of times before I believed he was there, I turned on the lamp beside the bed.

"Naruto-kun..."

He turned around to face me and grinned my favourite smile. I was so relieved to see him; I all but flew off the bed and ran to the spot right in front of him. I went to hug him but then realisation hit, I was about to hug Naruto! Was I allowed to hug Naruto? I dropped my arms that had barely left my sides. I mean, were we at that level of friendship?

He looked at me confused, I studied his face then gasped in it. I remembered why I was in hospital. I remembered that horrible dream, nightmare I'd just had. I looked at him seriously then slightly angry as I searched his body, with my hands and eyes. I circled him.

"What are...?"

"Are you hurt?" I asked him bluntly, ignoring his question.

He smiled. "No"

I ignored him again, still searching. "Byakugan" I forced my eyes to see something, to make sure I'd checked all over him.

"Hey" he tried to reassure me as he backed away from my Byakugan eyes. "I'm fine, I swear."

It's not that didn't want to believe him, it's just I had to be sure. Suddenly I stopped searching, my heart stopped as well. I stared at his hand and then picked it up to examine it more closely.

"What is that?" I asked staring firmly at the mark on his hand.

"What?" He asked confused. He also stared at his hand, in my hand. "What?" He repeated.

"That." I pointed with my other hand at the mark.

He laughed at it and at me.

"That?" He asked also pointing where I was pointing. "A graze, it's tiny. Nothing to worry about." He grinned at me.

I was unconvinced. "Tell me what happened."

He sighed at my worried face. "Okay, but you have to sit back down. You need to rest."

He pushed my shoulders gently back and I let him, backing off to the bed. I sat, pulling the blankets around me, not once pulling my eyes away from him. I wanted to know what happened. He on the chair beside the bed and went through the whole story for me, after I'd fallen to the ground.

After awhile when I was ready to take in all that he had told me, when I was ready to accept responsibility, I knew it was all, my fault.

"I'm sorry."

His head snapped up from the hand he'd been resting it on. "What?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"What are you apologising for?"

"For going to the clearing, when I'd already been told not to, that I would just me a burden. Naruto I-"

"Are you apologising for caring?!" Naruto jumped to his feet, confusion and anger thick on his face.

"If you had to suffer because-"

"No Hinata, I mean it was a stupid thing to do." He'd calmed down. "But if you hadn't, I think I would have lost." Was he saying that I did help? That I didn't just screw things up? How could that possibly be when all I did was fall???

"Hinata you gave me back my strength. Well anger, but it's the same thing." He grinned my smile again.

"I just got in the way..." I mumbled confused.

He sat back down. "There's something else...When the nine tailed fox came out, I saw..."  
"Yes?"

"My father"

"You mean like his ghost?"

"No, maybe...I don't know. He told me he was proud of me."

"Of course" I said.

He smiled at that. "I haven't told anyone else about this." Why was he telling me then? "I don't know if I ever will tell anyone else. But I knew I should tell you. Because if it wasn't for you, I might have never of seen him."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know if he was just being sweet about me getting in the way, one thing's for certain I wasn't going to let him make me think that I was nothing but a failure again. But this wasn't about me.

"Naruto-kun..." My hand automatically reached out for his face, I stared down at it – my hand and quickly snatched it back before it could get to him. "Sorry."

He grabbed my hand out of my other hand that I'd trapped it in. He pulled it towards his cheek and pressed it against his skin. "Stop apologising." I could feel his warmth against my cold hand. I worried a little that my hand my freezing him but if so he didn't show it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked curiously. I didn't have to ask him what he was talking about. I moved my hand away, ready to hide the red on my face. But as I answered I was surprised that no blush came.

"I wanted to..."

"Then why didn't you?" He wasn't being blunt; he was just being simple-minded Naruto. I hung my head.

"I thought I wasn't good enough. I was still weak, I'm still weak."

"No you're not. You were willing to sacrifice yourself Hinata that takes guts."

I smiled weakly. 'Didn't do much good though, did it?' I didn't say it out loud as I knew he'd disagree with me.

A bird landed on a branch of a tree outside, it pecked loudly on the window. Naruto and I both looked at it. Naruto got to his feet.

"I've got to go."

"Oh?" Where did he have to go? I looked up at him, worried again. He smiled gently.

"Don't worry. Okay?"

I tried to nod my head, but I found it was frozen. He leaned over me, taking me by surprise and lightly pressed his lips against my cheek. That time I knew no question about it my face was definitely bright red. He laughed as though he finally understand why my face goes red every time I see him.

He walked to the door, opened it then turned his head back to my red face.

"One more thing..." I waited. "Will you do something for me?"

I nodded, not caring what it was he wanted. I'd do anything.

"Will you wait for me?"

Wait for him? What did that mean? But in my heart I knew what he meant. What a stupid thing to ask, as if I wouldn't! I've waited my whole life for this moment I wasn't going to stop now.

"Yes" I said my face back to its natural colour. He smiled one last time and then closed the door behind him. I stared at the door for awhile. Then my face lit up and a smile I've been hiding for way too long spread across my lips.


End file.
